Uygar's proposal to Sevda
Stage 1 Sevda: Here you are. Good evening. Sarp: Welcome, Mrs. Sevda. Sevda: Is Uygar Bey here? I have to meet urgently. Sarp: Did he know? Sevda: No. Sarp: Let me know for a second. Stage 2 Uygar: What is it, Sarp? Sarp: Mr. Uygar. Mrs. Sevda came. Uygar: Is it Sevda? Sarp: He wanted to meet you urgently. Uygar: OK. Take it on hold now. Sarp: OK boss. Welcome, Mrs. Sevda. Stage 3 Uygar: You finally arrive. You came to me. I've been waiting for this moment since the first day I saw you. Come. Come sit down and don't stand up. What do you drink? Sevda: I don't have time Uygar Bey. I need very urgent 100000 lira debt money. Right now. Uygar: Is it debt? Sevda: Yes, the debt. I will pay as soon as possible. Uygar: Can I ask why you want this money Sevda? Sevda: Please don't ask. It is an important issue for me. It's a vital issue. Uygar: Look, Sevda. Your father owes me enough. Sevda: What does this mean? Uygar: So there is no debt. But already ... Can you wait for a second? Stage 5 Sevda: Hello, Sinan. Sinan: Older sister. The pilot called the man, he said that you have very little time. If I don't find the money, they will kill me. Halal your right, sister. Sevda: Don't be silly son, calm down. Okay okay. I'll get the money right away. Wait for me. Stage 6 Uygar: This money is your Love. Even if you accept my offer, all my wealth is yours. Sevda: What is this offer? Uygar: Be mine. Now. Here. Sevda: What are you saying? What did you think of me? Uygar: Stop. Don't get me wrong. Marry me. Agree to be my wife. I make you happy forever. Sevda: Does a person talk to someone he says will marry? Aren't you ashamed? Uygar: I waited a lot for you, Sevda. Sevda: Leave. Uygar: I'm in love with you like crazy. Sevda: Leave what you are doing. Uygar: I can't take it anymore. I have no patience. Sevda: Are you crazy, let Uygar. Leave. Uygar: Can't you breathe without you, don't you understand? I don't even have a memory that I don't think of. Sevda: Leave what you are doing. Uygar: I want you so much. Sevda: Leave. Leave. Get out. Uygar: I'm going crazy, don't you see? Sevda: Leave the asshole. Uygar: What I got is yours. Uygar: I love you very much, Sevda. Sevda: Let go. Uygar: I'm dying for you. Sevda: Drop, leave, leave me. Uygar: I love you. I love you so much. Sevda: Leave. Leave me. Leave. Leave. Stage 7 Sarp: Mrs. Sevda. Sarp: Boss. Uygar: Alo Sarp. Where is Sevda? Sarp: Now my step runs out of my way. Uygar: Run. Quickly. He stole my money. Sarp: Wait, you are here. There is a thief. Police 1: What's up. Sarp: He battered Uygar Sarıkaya and stole his money. It runs away. Police 1: Top. Top. Top. Stage 1 Uygar: Where is Köksal Sevda? Köksal: He has a friend named Tuğçe and went to him. Uygar: Tugce. Give me your adress. Köksal: Address. A minute. Hayriye. Hayriye: What happened? Köksal: Give Tuğçe's address. Mr. Uygar wants it. Hello. Mr. Uygar, I will ask you something. What is Sevda doing for you there? Uygar: She stole my money. Hayriye: What? Did he steal your money? Your eyes are enlightened, Hayriye Hanım. The girl started stealing. Hayriye: What? What theft? My daughter doesn't do that. What theft? Köksal: He did it. Give it done.